Talk:Console Commands (Skyrim)/Enchantments
Maybe it's the lack of sleep, but this page doesn't make a damn bit of sense. What's with all the = and ( and ) and =? Yeah, I've no idea what the deal is with the naming conventions, sorry. I just copy-pasta-ed the list from the forum post I found it on. The only way to figure out which are functional and which aren't is through trial and error. Hopefully someone with enough OCD/anal retention will go down the list and edit it. Josh 15:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It seems like this is every enchantment in the game, not just the ones that can enchanted on weapons. I can see there is spell-enchantment, potion-enchantments and even enchantments such as the oil-cans that break and burst into flames when they fall. I find it hard to believe you can enchant those. 01:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Table I think the values represent ID, Screen Name and Variable (in the game files/source). Putting these into a table probably will make the page far less of a pain to view. I get the feeling though the =( and )= are of no use at all. Any thoughts about this? ~ Flightmare (talk) 19:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I absolutely don't feel anything for doing all of this manually though, maybe I'll write a shell script for processing the text on my desktop. ~ Flightmare (talk) 19:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC I've arranged the list into a table -- I wasn't sure what to call the third bit, so I called it a 'variable' -- feel free to adjust if there's a more suitable term. I'd suggest starting a 'known working' table that duplicates the 'complete list' options for enchantments that have a repeatable action when equipped, along with a note field (perhaps explaining what the enchantment does, if it's not obvious from the name) Validatorian (talk) 19:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, these need some descriptions added. Possibly even info on what classes of object they work on (weapon, apparrel, potion, etc.) : DemonicSandwich (talk) 13:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I've put some interresting enchantments on the page. I can put some more on it if anyone wants... 19:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I would like someone to post the longhammer enchantment if posible ( i do apologise if its already on the table and i haven't seen it - table is damm long :p ). I could realy use a faster swinging greatsword. Also could somebody run some tests on the waterwalking. I put the enchant on a ring and was able to bounce off the surface of water but if i just stand in one place or try to move without jumping , i sink. THE CONSOLE COMMAND DOESNT WORK WHAT NOW? Hey BIG PROBLEM I did the following with much regret: I did a change to my race doing the code for WispRace. it worked. I became a floating wisp just like you see in the game. no menu options, no attacks, just floating. so I changed back to dark elf. from there I have had the wisp smoke effects emitting from my character. this makes it very difficult to see in caves and also screws up my RCRN mods. Its not the same problem that I have seen other people describe when getting steam from dwarven centurions or frost atronochs. this is more complicated than addspell then remove spell fixes. I have no idea what to do. I have contacted bethesda, no help and posted in a few forums. if you have any ideas. PLEASE HELP ME. it will go away after I werewolf form but then re-appear a few minutes later. so lame. any help would be much appreciated. 05:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC)mr niceguy I'm not sure if its worth mentioning or not in the article, but you cannot use console commands to enchant items that already have enchantments, such as the Ghostblade or The Longhammer. 18:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) A random nobody Console Command to learn these? - ZoLatKam (talk) 22:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) - ZoLatKam Anybody know what command you use to actually learn these enchants to your character? For some reason I cannot disenchant the Notched Pickaxe, but would like to have the enchant in my repertoire. Simply enchanting an item with it isn't what I am after, I want to be able to pick the where and when I use it without resorting to console commands. Mctaff350 (talk) 04:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Updated with new information I have a few questions: 1) Should non-functioning effects be removed? What about effects that are permenant? E.g.: My testing of Shadowcloak of Noctural enchant left a permanent version that did not show in the Effects list. 2) Should the non-Enchanting table Enchantments stay in the Other category? E.g.: The Enchanting table version of Fortify Sneak is listed under Armor, but I left the non-Enchanting table version in Other. Will be testing more effects later on today, after some sleep. 11:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC)